PINK INK
by Danilove13
Summary: Sakura has a twin named Lux. They lost friendship in freshmen year of highschool because of an incident with Lux's ex-boyfriend, Sako. Now the new kid, Sasuke, has entered their lives. Who will win this battle between siblings for a mere boy?


**CHAPTER 1 **

INTRODUCTION:

* * *

The word 'hate' didn't ever seem to be in the vocabulary of Sakura Haruno, that is, until the day she met the Uchiha boy prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha. He burned her with every touch, every glimpse, every thought, and every prank he set upon her. Sasuke was the football captain in their school, known as KHS, or Konoha High School. Every word he sent at her in school, was disturbing. He would tell her 'Hey you, whore-uno, what's a girl like you with a fat forehead doing near me?' Every tear she ever cried, every one she shed, was because of him in some way. Sakura lived with her mother and her twin sister Lux. Lux was born two hours later then Sakura. They never had a bond of 'sisterhood' if you wanted to call it that. They did when they were freshmen in high school, however, times changed when Lux's boyfriend, Sako, left her for her twin. Out of her insignificant rage, she took a knife and chucked it at her sister, almost stabbing her in the stomach, but missing it by a few inches.

STORY STARTS:

* * *

"I'll try to get Lux to remember her homework, I promise." Sakura looked her mother in the eyes telling her she was serious. Her mother's emerald green eyes shimmered as she smiled at her daughter. She hugged her once more and handed Sakura her lunch. As if on instance, Lux came down the stairs. Just recently, Lux had been in trouble with the law, died her bright pink hair black, and pierced her lip and placed a third hole in both her ears. She wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt with dark blue jeans. Along with that, she wore black flip-flops to comment on her shirt. Her light aquamarine eyes glared at her sister and walked out the door with nothing but her bag and an apple in hand. Satsumi sighed. "What am I ever going to do with her, she hasn't changed since her boyfriend left her for you." Sakura frowned as she watched her sister take off to school and meet up with her friends there. "And I didn't take his offer, but she won't forgive me no matter how many I'm-sorry's come out of my mouth toward her. All she says to me is go away, get out of me room, and hand over your homework, while in class. I'm sorry, sincerely I am, but I will wait for her to get over herself and face reality." Sakura grunted. "Aw, yes, but Sakura dear, that was the person she truly loved, I don't think she can forgive you that easily with out going through the pain first." Her mother answered. "Now get off to school before your late." Sakura ran out the door before her mother even finished the sentence.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled over the crowed hallway. "Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled back as they hugged one another for a greeting in the morning. As they got their books, Lux slammed Sakura's hand in her locker. "OUCH! LUX! WHY DID YOU JUST-" Sakura was cut of when Lux walked away. Sakura ran after and tackled her to the ground in the hallway. "ANSWER ME, LUX YURI HARUNO!" Sakura screamed in her face. Lux laid there with a cold stare slapped across her face. "I don't have to answer to the likes of you." Lux answered her sister. "YOU DO TO! I AM THE LIKES OF YOUR SISTER, NOW TELL ME BEFORE I CALL MOM AND HAVE HER GROUND YOU FOR THREE WEEKS!" "Like you would, your to chicken to say anything about me. I can always finish the job I started in freshmen year while grounding." Lux grinned with that grin she held that stood no purpose but angry and destructive things in mind. Sakura got off her sister and walked toward her group. "Meet me outside during lunch, Lux. I'll be waiting to show you who is the stronger of the sisters." Sakura walked off with her group, leaving a dumbstruck Lux behind them.

"That was AWESOME!" Tenten shrieked in homeroom. Sakura had a doubt-struck face, however. Hinata, the purple eyed girl who sat next to her, saw the doubt in her face. Hinata, being the shy girl that she is, didn't say anything to her or ask her if there was something wrong with her. Ino blabbed about the gossip in their school during homeroom, Tenten zoned out and talked to Hinata, Sakura sat there pretending to listen to Ino while in reality she was in her own little world. But, just as the teacher walked into the room, a new student followed him.

"Good morning students, we have a new student today. This is Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here from the states." Kakashi announced. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at everyone in the class. His raven black eyes watched everyone intently. "Sasuke, please sit down beside the girl with a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and white jeans. Her name is Sakura." Hearing her name, Sakura yelled. "WHAT!" Everyone looked at her awkwardly. Sasuke looked disturbed. "Heh, sorry. I was zoned out for a minute there…" Sakura rubbed the back of her head. Kakashi nodded and pointed toward the seat to the right of Sakura. Sasuke smoothly moved toward the seat. Almost every girl in the class looked at him with huge eyes. He pulled out a notebook and started to write in it.

"Erm, Sasuke, what are you doing? This is homeroom, not a class." Ino said from behind him. "Hn, can't I write something down with out being bothered? Your all the same, every last one of you." He answered back. Upset, Ino went quiet, something none of the girls ever thought would happen. For the rest of homeroom, no one of the group spoke a sound or made a noise.

As they moved through out the classes, lunch came quicker and nearer. And to Sakura's demise, so was Lux. Lux was a specialist in martial arts, and archery. She had won every competition in both for gold for the past five years. Sakura had no chance in beating her sister in the fight. But as the lunch time rolled around, the more pumped up Lux looked for the fight. The bell then rang, the bell for lunch that is. Lux nearly jumped over the desk she sat at and ran to her locker to throw her shit in and get her lunch for the fight outside. Sakura slowly got up and walked out to the lockers in the hallway. She put some of her things in it and grabbed her bagged lunch. She walked down the stairs toward the door way for the lunch outside.

"Are you ready sister?" Ino asked Sakura as the headed for the trees in the school yard's hill. Sakura was still in shock that she is going to even _tempt _to fight her sister. She frowned and shook her head no. As they reached the top of the hill, Lux stood there, leaning against the big willow tree that stood there. Lux smirked and walked toward Sakura. "Hello, _Sakura_. I am so delighted to fight my own pathetic older sister. Good luck in perishing!" Lux snickered as she stood in a pose for the fight. Sakura shivered. _That _had to be the worst thing about Lux. She was the evil one between them. Sakura was the good one, always doing her homework, listening to her mother when asked to do something, and getting good grades. Lux was the opposite. She only did her homework when she has a failing grade, never listens to mom, only turning up her music as mother voice gets louder, and always had a D or C average. But, no matter how different they are, they always would be sisters. The only two people who would look like one another, and the only two people who had the same last name in their school.

Sakura laid her lunch on the ground and Lux came at her. Sakura tried dodging her but was cut on her stomach and was bleeding. She grabbed her stomach and looked at Lux. Lux was holding a piece of glass in her hand. My eyes went wide. "You never said we could use weapons!" I yelled out in pain as the gash flowed out the dark red liquid. My eyes started to get blurry. "I never said we couldn't." Lux sneered at me. She came at Sakura again. As I waited for the impact, nothing happened and there was screaming in the background. I looked up to see the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha. The glass was in his hand and in _Lux's stomach. Blood splattered out of her mouth. Lux looked up at him. "Heh, protecting someone you don't know… yet you risk your life to save the likes of her." She groaned and fell to her knees. The blood oozed out of her wound. I moved towards her and she coughed up blood. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Lux! I know you are angry with me! I've known since the day you tried to-" I was cut off with her hand. "Save it. You only have a numbered account of sorries and sooner or later they will run out." She answered and limped toward the infirmary for the wound to be healed. I looked at her with sympathy as she nearly fell._

_I then looked up at Sasuke. "Why did you save me?" I asked him with soft eyes. "Well I couldn't let you die now could I? That Lux girl got lucky the glass piece didn't break when I stabbed her." He answered back at me. I looked down at the grass. From my own wound the grass had become a dark red color. Then I looked at Lux's and it was three times the blood on the ground. My wound was still bleeding. I tried to get up and I failed. Ino and Tenten came over and helped me up so I could go to the infirmary as well for my wound to be healed and covered. _

_As the nurse laid Sakura down on the table to be healed an covered with bandages, she looked over at her sister Lux. She was asleep on the bed there. Her body was covered with bandages. "Ino, can you take a look at Lux and take a look at her wounds for me? Please?" Ino nodded and walked over to the closed in bed that Lux lay in. Sakura sighed as the nurse told her to lift up her shirt. As Sakura did this, a pain shot through her stomach. Sakura winced and the nurse noticed. "Calm down, Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you, trust me. It's my job to heal you, not hurt you." Sakura nodded and answered her back. "Okay, Tsunade." The nurse smiled lightly and placed a few bandages on Sakura's torso. _

_Ino entered the room once more and looked at Sakura. She was frowning in a sad way. Sakura then placed down her shirt when Tsunade finished. "Thank you!" Sakura smiled at the nurse. "Welcome, now, can you do me a favor? Please make sure your sister doesn't get hurt again. She is in critical condition. The thing she was stabbed with was sharp and almost stabbed her intestine. She was very lucky it didn't." Sakura nodded. She didn't want to see Lux in pain, but knowing her sister like she does, Lux will be stubborn and say she is fine. Sakura walked over to her sister's bed. She put her hand on her sister's face and felt the cold coming from her body. Lux woke up and looked at Sakura. Not only was she freaked out that Sakura was touching her. She was more freaked out when she saw that her room was dark. "GAH! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE! WHERE AM I! WHY IS IT DARK IN HERE!" Lux screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled her self to the corner of the bed away from Sakura. "Lux, sis, it's me, Sakura. Your in the infirmary and you were stabbed with glass, as was I. The room is dark, due to you sleeping for the past half hour." Sakura answered Lux. Lux breathed heavily. "Get me the hell out of here! I don't want to be the fuck in here!" Lux screamed at the top of her lungs. The nurse entered and looked at her. "What happened? Why is Lux screaming?" Tsunade yelled over the cries from Lux. "I'm not sure! I put my hand on her face and she woke up screeching!" Sakura yelled back to Tsunade. She sighed at the response. Tsunade came over to Lux and stabbed her muscle, making her fall asleep instantly. "Is she going to be alright Tsunade?" Sakura asked. "I'm not to sure, she was hallucinating before you came in here as well, that's why she was asleep. Come back at the end of school to pick her up. "But, I don't have a car!" Sakura yelled. "Then have a friend take you two home." That was all Tsunade could say before she left Sakura lone in the room with her practically dead sister._

_(A/N: Sorry it's short, but I want to start typing thenext chapter soon, and that ending left off a good spot for me, please leave a review if you could be so kind to do that and thanks for reading the first chapter of: PINK INK)_


End file.
